


Stop Becoming Friends ; Start Becoming Lovers

by laurelsalexis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw the way Jon's face lit up, lips curving upward as his eyes changed into something that Robb knew what his answer would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Becoming Friends ; Start Becoming Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the kink meme. First time ever writing male/male & unbeta'd because that's how I roll apparently. 
> 
> **Prompt: Jon/Robb:** Sex in a public bathroom where they have to keep quiet when someone else comes in.

It felt like the two of them could never get a moment alone, something that Robb desired desperately as he craved Jon in ways no one should have ever craved their brother. _Half-brother._ As if it made the whole better. It didn't. He knew it. He didn't care. It was a practice from past cultures. How bad could it be? A lot of his time thinking about Jon was spent trying to justify the way he felt. Only for him to throw caution to the wind and not care as his lips found those of his brother. 

Nights when he was apart from his brother, which were all too common, were spent in his bed, lying flat against the mattress, one that didn't feel right without the added weight of Jon, stroking himself to completion at all of the little things they had been doing since they were teenagers. Rarely had he found himself interested in girls. Only Jon. Always Jon. Earning teases from everyone around him, wondering who his secret crush was, never uttering a word, just losing himself in his little fantasies. Ones about Jon sucking him off with that too perfect mouth of his, Jon spreading him open and whispering dirty little things into his ear, things that no one would ever expect to hear from the lips of his brother who was mostly quiet, too nice to say such filthy things, only followed by thoughts of Jon fucking him into the mattress, making him unable to speak anything on than the name of the man pounding him as if his life depended on it. 

Fuck. If he hadn't been hard before he certainly was now. 

His cock was strained against his too tight jeans, one that Jon made him wear, as he sipped at his beer, sitting at the bar next to the very one who he kept having dirty thoughts about. Jon was talking to some blonde, her friend was talking to him, but Robb hadn't heard a word that came out of the poor girl's mouth. She was pretty, nice, seemed like she'd be a good girl to have a conversation with, only his mind was too preoccupied with something, _someone_ else. He didn't think she was into guys who fucked their brothers. _Brother,_ really. Thoughts of Rickon and Bran were always pure. He was fucked up but not _that_ fucked up. He had some kind of morals. 

Right. Morals.

Before he knew what he was doing he stood, taking some money from the wallet in his back pocket, throwing it on the counter and telling the girls they could have a few drinks on them. No other explanation offered as he reached for Jon, pulling him from his seat, yanking him through the crowd of people. He had to have him, couldn't wait, didn't want to wait, before he was pulling him into the nearest bathroom. If anyone saw them it was no secret as to what they were doing. Not that it mattered. No one knew who they were.

The two had gone a little out of their way, to the seedy bar that was not a place anyone would ever catch a Stark in. That was the idea. A place where no one would know that those were the Stark brothers, hanging out, sneaking into bathrooms so they could their jolly's off. He could have waited, figured some excuse, but he didn't want to, nor did he care. 

The door closed behind them, Robb pulling Jon into the nearest stall, not saying anything before his lips found those of his pouty younger brother, kissing him hard, more teeth than anything as his hands moved to unbutton the jeans Jon was wearing. Blasted things. All was well until he was stopped, by Jon. 

“Robb, slow down.” His voice was soft as a smile slipped across his lips, palms flat against Robb's chest. “There's no reason to rush.” No matter that they were in the bathroom that anyone could walk in at any moment. 

That only earned a pout from the slightly tipsy ginger, looking up at the dark eyes of Jon with his bright blue ones, completely opposite in every way. He liked that. It'd be ten times weirder if the two were too similar looking. “I need you to _fuck_ me, Jon.” His voice demanding, husky, soon felt as if he was pleading with him. “I'll suck your dick whenever you want if you fuck. Me. Now.” 

Jon's face lit up at that, lips curving upward as his eyes changed into something that Robb knew what his answer would be. “You already do that.” His hands moved through Robb's hair before pulling him back for another kiss, one that caused him to bite upon his lip, earning a moan. 

It was true. Robb already did that. Eager to please, eager to get pleasure in return. The kiss only lingered for a moment before Robb dropped to his knees, the dirty bathroom floor no cause of concern for him, not as reached for the hardened cock of his brother, pulling him from where h had been tucked away behind jeans and boxers. He was without shame, not when lust was overwhelming him.

A mischievous glint had found it's way to Robb's eyes, stroking the hard cock in his hand, needing to please Jon. Sometimes it was about getting his brother off as much as it was getting himself fucked. The moan fell to his ears, certainly as he his tongued licked along the underside of him, only to take him into his mouth entirely. Tongue swirled along the head, the precome hitting his tongue, a twitch felt within his own pants, taking him deeper into his mouth until the tip of his length hit the back of his throat. 

Robb tried his best to suppress his gag reflex sucking him, tongue exploring him, his movements sloppy, alcohol flowing his veins making him not care about how he might have looked. His pride had slipped away. No man had any pride kneeling on the dirty, bathroom floor sucking the cock of his brother, too eagerly. This wasn't his goal. He wanted his cock in other places, splitting him apart, pounding him like he needed almost _desperately_. It all began to feel like he was in some kind of porn movie. Soon he pulled from Jon, a pop sound filling the empty bathroom as he stood up, fingers raking against the clothed chest of his brother. 

“I need you to fuck me.” His voice raw, hand drifting down, fingers lightly grazing along him, the way Jon twitched only made Robb grin. 

“I don't have lube.”

“I don't care.” A bold statement, testament to how much he actually wanted, _needed_ this. Keeping his eyes on Jon he reached for his fingers, bringing them into his mouth, sucking, just like he had when he was down on his knees, tongue swirling, coating them as best as he could, no matter that Jon was certainly curious as to what he was doing. “There.” He spoke after releasing his fingers. “Lube.”

“Robb...” Jon clearly did not look all that convinced, caring for his well being. Something that he appreciated, truly, but not when he was so horny he was half considering fucking himself to get some relief. “It's going to hurt. C'mon, we can do it later.”

Robb didn't listen, allowing for his desires to rule him, unbuttoning his jeans and them falling to the ground, his boxers soon following. He was hard, leaking, red and throbbing as he was against his stomach, looking up at Jon with blue eyes clouded with lust, teeth sunken down in the flesh of his lower lip, a pleading look across his entire face. “Please.” His hand reaching down to stroke himself, almost pouting, he knew a myriad a ways to appeal to Jon. He'd use every one of them if it meant getting a yes.

His hand lazily stroked himself, looking directly into his eyes, only for him to suddenly be turned around, his body pushed against the wall of the stall, the one with dirty words and images all over it, making this just as dirty as it had been before. He felt a hand at his hip, angling him back, ass out, before his legs were spread apart, perfect position.

It was so nice getting what he wanted. 

The sound of Jon dropping to his knees was followed by his hands spreading him apart, the cool air hitting him right before Jon's Jon's lips placed a kiss. “Fuck.” It made it impossible too keep quiet, didn't want to even if he could, the tip of his tongue swirled around him, Robb attempting to keep still, an attempt that held little weight as his tongue pushed past the ring of muscle, opening him up in the smallest of ways. Oh God, but it felt so good.

“Jon, please, just...” His words stopped only when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, some guy, clearly drunk from the way he could be heard stumbling against the wall. Jon didn't stop though, didn't seem to phase him, not as his finger slowly entered him, stretching him with a burn. Oh, how it burned, that much he wouldn't lie, nothing that came from Jon's mouth would ever be enough to stop it from burning, but he didn't care. A hiss slipped past his lips, forgetting the man in the bathroom, who didn't seem to hear them. Likely lost as he tried to stand up straight and not piss him. Certainly not as he started humming something, something Robb couldn't make out, but had to bite down on his lip to keep from alerting the drunken man to his presence. 

Like he wanted to have someone see this. 

Robb spread his legs wider, hand finding his leaking cock, giving himself a few lazy strokes. Fuck. He was so, just _fuck._. Nothing could manage to contain him, getting fingered almost lazily, pushing back against him, his cock desperate for more attention, his entire body needing to feel the pleasure, pleasure of more than his finger and tongue, no matter how good it still felt. 

“You can do this.” The voice of the strange man is clear, clearer than anything else is, especially, when, _oh_ , another finger spread him open and it burned more, but he didn't care he wanted it. God, did he want it. Always. He kind of got off on the pain, not something he'd ever admit to, it seemed to be a long list, the one where he didn't admit he loved getting fucked seven ways from Sunday by the man named his brother, or that the one time Jon put his hand around his throat and _squeezed_ he liked it more than he'd admit, or when Jon apologized for that a thousand times over because, _it was the heat of the moment, I'm so sorry Robb, please, please forgive me_ all Robb wanted to do was tell him he wanted it again. This will be added to the list, the way he loved being in the bathroom like he was nothing more than some cheap whore who can't get enough, who needed to be fucked like some depraved slut in the bathroom of a seedy bar a few hours from the town they lived. “Just go out there and talk to her. Not that hard.” Only thing that breaks his thought is the man before he opens the door, the lone feeling washing over him once more, knowing that it was now just him and Jon. “God I thought he'd never leave.” Robb whispered, more of a pant, his body moving back against Jon's tongue and fingers, needing more, needing anything. “Dude, please, fuck me. Now. I need it.” 

“I'm not fucking you.” Robb couldn't have that. He'd die, he felt as if he might have actually died.

“No, you'll just finger me apparently.”

“I don't have a condom.” Condoms. Important little pieces of plastic to keep them from all kinds of nasty things Robb never wanted. No, he wouldn't be that guy, but...he hasn't been with anyone but Jon and last he checked, Jon hadn't been with anyone either. They could risk it. “Just fuck me. Bare. I don't care. Unless you're secretly fucking Theon we'll be fine.” 

“What? No, I'm...Are you sure?” If only Jon was privy to the way he rolled his eyes. 

“Yes. Now just fuck me before my hand gets me off.” 

A smack came to his ass, one that could only be done by Jon's hand, one on each cheek, causing him to moan. “Everyone thinks Robb Stark is such a good boy. Listening to his parents, doing what he's told, the doting big brother. Even Theon thinks you're too good, too pure.” The words of his brother only caused him to lose any control he might have had, stroking himself a little faster, the precome oozing from him used as lube, not nearly enough. “Stop.” A firm grip at his hand, one that made him whimper, actually whimper, because no, he needed something. Anything. How much longer could he be expected to go on? “You're coming untouched, big brother.”

At this rate he was going to lose himself before Jon even did anything worth while. The tip of his brother's cock, one he found himself more and more desperate for as he had gotten older, could be felt at his entrance, splitting him open as he slowly slid within. It burned more than the fingers did, making him more depraved as he only seemed to enjoy it more. 

“Fuck, God, _Jon_. Shit.” Words incoherent as he pushed himself back against him, filling him. It felt too good, better than his own fingers had. “Move, please.” 

“No.” Robb swore he could feel Jon smiling.

A growl slipped from him. Robb had all of the patience in the world, only not there, pushing back against him. Only to be stopped as there was iron grip at his hip, stilling him. 

“Jon.” A whine now, whining for him, trying to move but it was far too difficult, hands flat against the side of the stall, needing something before he felt as he was going to explode. 

Jon moved slowly, barely, giving him something but nothing near what he wanted. A whine threatened to slip past his lip but he was stopped, hearing the bathroom door again. They really should have bloody locked it. He could hear the guy moving through the bathroom, and then Jon decided to move. Hard. Slamming into him with no remorse, causing him to have to bite down on the inside of his lip, drawing blood to keep quiet as Jon only moved faster. It was painful at first but soon it all turned to pleasure.

He always knew what he wanted, needing, doing his best to keep quiet. “Fuck.” The word nothing more than a whisper, losing the ability to care whether or not the guy heard him, only to be clouded with the thought of needing to touch himself, which made him reach for his cock, stroking himself, breaking the rule. With the rule broken he was certain to be punished, a slap against his ass came seconds a later, a sound that rang, if the man had not already been alerted to their presence he was now.

The room stilled completely. Oh, yeah, the guy had _definitely_ heard them.

“Kinda slutty fucking in the bathroom, aye?” Robb just _smiled._ Smiled as if the words were true, him truly being some kind of depraved slut, the water turned on then. He really was embracing a different kind of nature within him. He'd never have done this without the few drinks he had, but he didn't care with the way Jon was merciless, giving him what he wanted. The water turned off “Might wanna lock the door.” The voice came before he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door, a bit of a chuckle from Robb now. His hand had fallen away from his cock when there was a second slap across his ass. 

“He's right, you know.” Jon's weight felt upon his back, Robb only pushing back into him, barely keeping his position, his free hand could be felt around his cock, giving him what he wanted. “Slutty. Getting fucked in the bathroom. By your brother. Do you want your brother to make you come, Robb? Do you?” His teeth bit at his ear lobe, tugging. 

Robb was getting closer. Too close. His entire body felt too good. Too fucking good. “Ye...yes.” 

“Say it.” His firm tone only made it worse, slamming into him harder than he could remember being fucked, hitting _that_ spot, the one that told him he was surely going to fall apart in a matter of seconds. 

“I want to come. I want my _brother,/i > to make me come.” His voice shook. “Fuck, I need it.” There was no more wanting, it was all about a pure, raw need. Only took another few thrusts before his entire body shook as his voice had, spilling right into his brothers hand, a long, loud moan, one that chanted his brother's name over and over. _

Just as he had come down from his high, he could fell Jon coming right after him, filling him, only to push him completely into the stall, exhausted, both panting, a kiss placed on his shoulders. “Are you okay?” 

Robb could barely make a sound, only nodding. He felt good. Better than good. If that was possible. The two lingered until Jon finally slipped out of him, leaving a disastrous mess behind, one that made him feel dirties, he kind of liked that. Robb turned in the arms of his brother, kissing him, slowly, taking what he wanted in a different way. Everything before had been out of a raw need, but this was different, he just wanted to be there with him. Only to soon realize _where_ they were.

“I'm more than fine.” He whispered, pulling him closer. “We should go. So I can shower and repay you for this.” 

Jon just kissed him back. “Then what are we waiting for?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
